Heather Report, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript Astrid: You can break out of jail as many times as you want, but you're not getting off this island! Astrid: Give it up, Heather. We have dragons. Heather: Astrid, I have to get back to Outcast Island! Astrid: Yeah, I bet you do. Heather: You don't understand! Alvin has my parents! Astrid: Oh, yeah? What happened to the "pirates"? Heather: There were never any pirates. I made it all up. But, I had to. I needed you to trust me. Astrid: Well, guess what? We don't. Not anymore. Outcast #1: Uh, is that the book? Savage: Looks like. The only question is, how are we gonna get to it? Outcast #1: Uh, if we had the dragon book, maybe it would tell us what to do! Savage: You mean that book? Outcast #1: Uh, right! Savage: The husky, smart kid on Berk rides one of these dragons. They're very gentle. Savage: So... go take it from him! What are you waiting for? It's just one little dragon, go! Outcast #1: Uh, hello there, uh, dragon. If you wouldn't mind, I'd just like to, uh, borrow your-- Savage: Well, that didn't work... who's next? Fishlegs: Hey, that was a little close, Snotlout! Snotlout: Quit whining, Fishlegs! Snotlout: Hey! Cut it out! Fishlegs: Quit whining, Snotlout! Hiccup: Nice job, guys. But remember, the Outcasts are not gonna be coming one at a time. Fishlegs: You don't need to remind me, we're under enough stress. Hiccup Remember, we're only gonna have one shot at getting the Book of Dragons back. Fishlegs Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress...? Astrid Too early, Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly! Snotlout It wasn't me, it was them! Ruffnut Uh, sorry. Tuffnut Yeah, still working out the kinks. Astrid Can you calm him down? Snotlout Fine, whatever. Snotlout Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it! Fishlegs Wait, wait, wait. He likes having his horns bent to the ground? Ruffnut Tuffnut does. Tuffnut I do? Tuffnut Oh, yeah... that does feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft... Astrid Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us! Snotlout Well? We're waiting! Snotlout Hit it! Astrid Spines, Stormfly! Tuffnut Eh, I kinda like that too. Make a note. Hiccup That's gonna work great! Fishlegs You know all this training is nice once we have the book. But Alvin's not just gonna hand it over to us. Astrid No... but maybe Alvin will hand it to Heather. Fishlegs Uh... I think Astrid's been eating Dragon Nip again. Fishlegs OW! Why is it always violence with you?! Astrid It's not violence, it's communication! Hiccup So you're suggesting that we let Heather go? Astrid Sort of. Fishlegs Yep. Dragon Nip. Alvin What's that on your helmet? Savage Lava. Gronckle chapter. You might wanna read it. Alvin Hm. Well, this is all very interesting. I'll have to see it to believe it. Alvin Where's the girl? Savage She was captured after she made the drop. Alvin How unfortunate for her. But hey, let's give this a try, shall we? Fishlegs T-t-t-t-t-this is gonna w-work, right? Cause if it doesn't work, Alvin's gonna know all of our dragon secrets. And if Alvin knows all of our dragon secrets... Hiccup Fishlegs! It'll work. Hiccup Oh, that must be-- Ruffnut Heather! Tuffnut Get her! That rhymes! Tuffnut YOU! MUST! STAY! IN! YOUR! CELL! How many times do we have to tell you--?! Astrid It's me, you muttonheads! Tuffnut Whoa. Snotlout Wow. Fishlegs Oooh. Tuffnut Oh, sorry, Astrid. Totally unconvincing. Astrid Oh, yeah, I could tell. Hiccup You sure about this? Astrid No. But it's our only chance. Hiccup We'll be shadowing you from the sky. Astrid I don't need shadowing. Hiccup Just in case. You know... it'll make me feel better. Astrid Fine, just stay out of sight. If Alvin sees you, it'll all be over! Hiccup Don't worry about us. Just get the book and get out of there. We'll be waiting. Hiccup Hey, Astrid? Be safe... Bucket Anyone in here hungry? We've got a lovely cabbage soup tonight. Yummy! Bucket Aw, not again! Stoick's gonna kill me! Bucket Oh, not good, not good, not good... Heather Sorry, Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast Island. And nothing is gonna stop me. Astrid Whoa... Savage We thought you'd been captured. Astrid I was! But I got away! Savage Well, it's good to see you safe and sound. Get rid of her. Astrid WHAT?! Savage We don't need you anymore. Astrid Savage, wait! You do need me! I can prove it! You have the book, right? I've watched them. I've learned from them. Trust me! That book is only worth something if you know how to use it. Heather Okay. Never startle a sleeping Nadder. Heather Hey, it's me girl. Your old pal, Heather. You and I are gonna go on a little trip. I'm-I'm just gonna put this saddle on you. Heather Sorry, girl. No chicken tonight. Heather See? No big deal. Okay. Good girl! That wasn't so hard. Now. Let's go find Astrid. Heather Go, girl! Come on, Stormfly! Yeah! Come on! Fishlegs I wanna go on record as saying I'm not so sure about this plan, Hiccup. Hiccup If you have another one, I'm open. Fishlegs I just think landing in a wild dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out. Hiccup Really? Well, how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults? Fishlegs Uh, yeah, she really doesn't like those, either. Hiccup Oh, you don't say? Snotlout Tell you what, Fishlegs, when we get there, you just lay back, and let the real dragons do the work. Fishlegs Yeah... You really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are capable of. Tuffnut You know what would be awesome? Ruffnut Flaming arrows... Catapults... Both And wild dragons! Fishlegs That makes three of you. Alvin Seems pretty straightforward to me. Astrid It's anything but straightforward, Alvin. Alvin If there's one thing I've learned, it's that people will say anything to keep themselves alive. Isn't that right, Savage? Savage Right! A-as usual, Alvin. Alvin See? Now you say I need you to interpret what's in this book, to use it properly. I say it's nothing but a ploy. Astrid Fine. Give it a try. Alvin You heard the girl. Outcast Alright. Uh, seems easy enough. Outcast Uh... What kinda dragon is this? Astrid It's a Deadly Nadder. You need the page number? Outcast Uh... Nope. Nope, nope, right here. Outcast Deadly Nadder. Likes to preen. Very sure of itself. Uh, constant grooming. Hmm, alright, we'll appeal to its vanity. Outcast Well, you, uh, certainly are a lovely girl. O-or are you a handsome boy? Wh-who can tell? Astrid Like I said. The book can only get you so far, Alvin. Hiccup You see this, Fishlegs? You got yourself all worked up for nothin'. Fishlegs Umm... You were saying? Hiccup Guys, remember! Stick to the plan! No matter how crazy it gets. Snotlout Crazy? I love crazy! Bring it! Wait! What's the plan again? Hiccup Now! Fire! Fishlegs That's sweet! Snotlout Yes! We did it! Stupid dragons! Hiccup Would you just let go of the fish?! I'll catch you! Snotlout NO! THAT'S MY LUNCH! Hiccup Now! Alvin What is it? Astrid The book. I need it. Astrid Well, I didn't memorize it. Astrid Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder. Astrid Ugh. Great. Alvin Well? I'm waiting. Astrid Alright, big boy. It's you and me. Astrid Okay. Check that off the list. How 'bout the direct approach. Alvin Our little Heather is feistier than I remember. Alvin This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried. You'll need to do better. Astrid Ugh! The one time I wish Snotlout was here. Astrid Snotlout... Alvin Well. That's the end of that. Savage Wait! Look. Astrid Urgh! These things don't budge! Alvin What?! Oh, ho! I told you she knew what she was doing! Savage Yes, you certainly did. Astrid Ugh! What do you say we get outta here? Alvin Going somewhere, Heather? Astrid As far away from this place as possible! Alvin Without your parents? Astrid Parents? She was telling the truth? Alvin I might see my way clear to trading 'em for that book. Alvin Or you can leave and I'll kill 'em! Alvin Well, let's have it. Astrid Send them over first! Alvin Fine... Alvin Off you go. Astrid Mom! Dad! Astrid I'm a friend of Heather's. I'm here to help. Alvin You do realize I'll never let you out of here with that book. Astrid No kidding! When I tell you, drop to the ground. It's about to get really hot in here! Alvin Oh, Heather! I'm waiting. Astrid Now! Astrid Sorry, boy! Alvin Heather, Heather, Heather... Alvin Aye! Alvin Or are yeh? Hiccup There's Astrid! Fishlegs Who's that with her? Hiccup (o.s.) I don't know. Hiccup But that's the signal. Hiccup Okay, let's go bud! Hiccup Who's this? Astrid Heather's parents. She was telling the truth. Just go with the plan. Alvin Oi! There they are! Get 'em! Alvin Heh, heh, Hiccup. Bet you're surprised to see me. Hiccup Eh, not really. This is where you live, right? Hiccup Easy, bud. Looks like he's got us. This time. Alvin You know, Hiccup, with this book, your knowledge of dragons, and my knowledge of warfare, we could make quite the team. How's that sound? Hiccup Uh, insane? Demented? Delusional? Stupid? Alvin Alright then, we'll just have to agree to disagree. You're a smart boy, Hiccup. You know I can't let you leave the island. Hiccup And you're a smart, murderous, barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this. Alvin So do I. Hiccup Now! Alvin Now! Fishlegs This wasn't part of the plan, Hiccup! Tuffnut Yeouch! Hiccup Look out! Snotlout There's too many of them! Ruffnut Whoa, whoa, whoa! Astrid We're never getting out of here! Astrid Is that...? Heather Yeah! Hiccup Heather! Astrid Stormfly! Alvin What? Heather?! Astrid I'm sorry I didn't believe you! Heather It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either. Astrid Now let's get your parents. Heather Mom, Dad, hang on! Hiccup Alright guys, just like we practiced! Hiccup Ruffnut, cover fire! Ruffnut It's about time! Tuffnut I love this part! Wait for it... Hiccup Fishlegs! Incoming! Fishlegs Whoa! Nice catch girl! Lava blast! Fishlegs That's it, Meatlug! Heather Yeah! Astrid Now, Snotlout! Snotlout Go for it! Snotlout Yee-haw! You feelin' the heat, boys? 'Cuz I'' sure am! '''Hiccup' Great job, guys. Let's get out of here. Alvin They're getting away! Stop them! Savage Shouldn't we test this first? Savage AAAAHHHH! Alvin Why you little-- Hiccup Astrid! Alvin Surrender! Or I'll... eheheh, you know the rest. Hiccup Do it, bud. Astrid Hiccup! Don't shoot! Hiccup Who is that? Astrid Just a new friend I made. Alvin Did you see that? That dragon came for her. It protected her! Savage Bonded with her. We need to get that book back, Alvin! Alvin Oh, we need more than that book. We need that boy. Heather I can't thank you enough. Especially you, Astrid. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that. Heather I'm gonna miss you. Both of you. Hiccup Eh, who knows. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime. Heather Maybe we will. Hiccup Just promise me one thing: If you need help again, you'll ask. Heather I will. I promise. Hiccup (v.o.) Ever since dragons showed up on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected. Snotlout Write me. Hiccup (v.o.) But every once in a while something or someone comes along that surprises us. And when that happens, you kind of hate to see them go. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts